


Let me change your mind

by RinasWonderland



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Liam Payne - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, club, cock - Freeform, drunk, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinasWonderland/pseuds/RinasWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is always gentle in Bed, until one Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i had this dream that turned into this fantasy cause lets be honest liam is hot as fuck, so i hope you enjoy it :)

„I think I need to teach you who you belong to“

Liam pushed me against the nearest wall, pressing his muscular torso against mine.

He was slightly angry, and I didn’t blame him for it.

We were celebrating their finished stadium tour. 

After months of traveling and performing in the most beautiful countries, the Where we are tour was over.

When we were sitting in the V.I.P lounge at Funky Buddah, I decided to tease Liam.

Not that he just looked absolutely handsome tonight, he was just pure sex on Legs.

Liam was always really gentle in bed, always making sure I felt good, and I loved it but I had this fantasy and I wanted him to be rough with me.

I could easily ask him for it, but that wouldn’t be as much fun as teasing the shit out of him, so I walked up to Niall, who was dancing. Drunk, obviously.

“Heeeeey” he screamed at me, with a glass of Guinness in his hand. Smiling like an Idiot.

“Wanna dance sweetie pie?” Niall slurred, definitely drunk, trying to pull a sexy Face, which came more out as a pouty face of a retarted dog.  
I nodded and he pulled me onto the Dancefloor.

That was my chance,

I knew Liam was watching us, so I started swaying my hips to the beat of the music . 

Niall was behind me, and I felt him push up against my back, mostly because he tried to hold on to something so he wouldn't stumble over his own feet.  
As I was grinding on Niall, felt him pushing even closer to me, his hard dick pressing onto my thigh.

 

That was not what I was expecting but when I could feel Liam’s eyes on me, burning through my body, I knew I pushed the right buttons.  
He didn’t take any of it. I could see the anger boiling inside him. 

 

Suddenly I felt him next to me, taking my small hand in his big one and pulled me out of the club, into the cab back to the hotel.  
The whole time he didn't even say a single word, and I knew by the way he clenched his fist that he was thinking about a way of punishing me. 

 

And that was exactly what I wanted.

 

Liam opened the door to our hotel room, and not even a second after it closed he pinned me against the wall.

I could feel how hard he was in his tight jeans and my body was reacting immediately.

“Grinding against Niall, in the club, giving him a fucking boner.. you’ve been a very, very bad girl", he whispered into my ear.

 

Liam started roughly kissing my neck, turning me into pure jelly in his hands.

After all those years he still had the power to make me weak. No matter how small his touches were, it made me feel thousand of sparks.

He undid the zipper of my black dress, letting it fall to the floor. His hands wandered down my sides, caressing my curves.

Goosebumps all over my body, shivering with anticipation, I felt his soft lips kissing my neck, immediately he found my sweet spot and started sucking on it, leaving a, dark and red, soothing it with his tongue.

 

“You’re mine”, he growled.

 

I could feel myself getting more turned on by the minute. Liam opened my bra and started playing with my nipple.

 

I let out the loudest moan that had ever come out of my mouth.

 

“ No one can make you feel like I can”, he groaned and his hand slipped into my panties and suddenly he turned me around, kissing me with so much passion I thought I was going to drown. 

The kiss was us, dominating for control, but since I wanted him to have it, I let him take over.

And I couldn’t control myself anymore. I wanted him so badly.

He smirked at me, knowing exactly what he had done to me.

Liam spanked my ass, and I gasped in surprise.

“You like that?”  
“M-hmm” was all I could say. My mouth felt like a desert.

 

It turned me on even more and I could feel myself losing my mind as he teased me, making me come undone.

“Please Liam”, I begged.

“What do you want, babe?”, he asked.

“You.. do something.. please… can’t… anymore”, I replied, catching my breath.

Liam quickly stepped out of his clothes, revealing those perfect abs, I couldn’t just watch him, I needed to touch* him. 

As if he could read my mind, he told me: ” Oh no, baby, not this time. You need to be punished.”

I groaned and he pushed me down onto the bed, kissing me again, while pinning my hands onto the mattress above my head.  
“I am going to show you how much of a man I can be, that’s what you wanted, right?”

I started blushing. He knew it.

“You couldn’t just tell me what you wanted, instead you practically made out with one of my best mates. You were such a bad girl... so naughty.”

For a minute he stood in front of me, stroking his ten inch dick.

I wanted to touch him, feel his abs under my fingertips, but he wouldn’t let me, he knew not being able to touch him was torturing me.  
“Liam, please do something”, I begged him.

“Oh, I will.” He smirked and reached over to the drawer, pulling out his tie.

“Liam, what…?”

“Psst.. everything's alright, trust me”.

I nodded.

He kissed me and pulled my hands over my head, tying them to the bed.

“Gonna show you what pleasure really is”, he said, starting to kiss down my body, touching me everywhere, until he reached my inner thighs, marking them with hickeys, I knew they would last for days.

“Oh fuck”, I moaned out.

His finger touched my vagina just lightly and my body jerked up.

“You’re already so wet baby, and I didn’t even do anything.” 

His tongue licked over my clit, fast and rough, which made me pull the tie so hard.

All of a sudden he started sucking on my clit so hard, it was too much, too sensible and intense, but it felt so damn good at the same time.  
As I was reaching my climax, Liam stopped.

“ Don’t stop baby, please”, I moaned out, “ I was so close.”  
“Not thinking about it baby.”

 

He entered me with such a force, my back arched off of the mattress.  
Rough and fast he thrusted into me, making me feel every inch of him.

“ LIAM, HARDER!”

“Scream my name, baby, let everyone hear who makes you feel this good”, Liam moaned and kissed me right above me ear making me arch my back in pleasure.

I couldn’t hold my moans back and I screamed his name so loud that probably everyone in the hotel could hear it.  
“Fuck, baby you feel so good... so tight”, Liam moaned out.

“Oh god Liam.. baby...” I moaned as we both reached our climax.

I tried to catch my breath, but Liam kissed me so hard that I lost all of the air in my lungs.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you”, I said after i was able to breath again.

Liam kissed my nose and answered: ”It’s okay. I mean we just had the best sex ever.”

I laughed. “Maybe I should make you jealous more often, if that leads to amazing sex like that.”

“Don’t you dare“, Liam laughed back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Liam.”

And with that we both fell asleep cuddled up in each other's arms.


End file.
